


Aftershocks

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Emotional Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, handjobs, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Saving the world is hard work, is Klaus’ last thought before succumbing to the heat of the puppy pile he and his other siblings have formed.





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt _Klaus/Diego first time after bed sharing with awkward boners_ !! i picture this taking place after they save the universe, as most of my fics do. it references some stuff that i could see happening when they save everything, but it doesn't go into a ton of detail, cuz this is rly all abt the feels and boning. (the wip title on this doc was 'boners'.) 
> 
> anyway, thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

_Saving the world is hard work,_ is Klaus’ last thought before succumbing to the heat of the puppy pile he and his other siblings have formed. There’s not even time to make sure this is the right universe, the right timeline; none of them have the energy to go see what this world is like, how it’s similar or how it’s different. They all end up in a not-totally-wrecked Hargreeves Mansion and promptly find as many blankets and pillows as possible, throw them onto the floor in the sitting room, and all collapse together. Klaus has got his head tucked near Diego’s shoulder, and Five is spooning somewhere behind him close to Vanya, and Luther has an arm around Allison and one huge hand grazing Ben’s hair. They’re all mixed and tangled and inseparable—

And so, _so_ tired.

So Klaus lets himself fall asleep—Luther is already snoring away as it is—surrounded by the people he loves most.

 

 

He wakes when Luther and Allison disrupt the group. Everyone stirs a little bit, but Klaus is the only one who lifts his head to watch as two of his siblings detangle themselves from the rest. The panic he feels at them leaving must show on his face, because Allison leans over to him and combs a gentle hand through his already mussed hair.

“We’re going to go get some food,” she whispers. She kisses his forehead and lingers for a moment, and then she’s gone.

Klaus listens for the front door to shut but he’s asleep in mere seconds.

 

 

The next time he wakes up is to Vanya looking around blearily, like she doesn’t quite know where she is. Ben sits up and reaches for her, smoothes out a stray hair that doesn’t want to stay down. Five grumbles something from where he’s now thoroughly wrapped around Vanya’s waist, Vanya laughs quietly and sinks back to sleep. Ben inches closer and curls around her back, leaving Diego and Klaus wrapped up in one another.

Diego hasn’t woken. Seems like even the vigilant can’t quite withstand saving the world on no sleep. His arms are warm around Klaus and their knees knock together with every minute shift. Klaus curls up and tucks his face against Diego’s neck.

 

 

They’re the only two left in the pillow pile the next and last time Klaus wakes up. He can hear the faint sounds of chatter coming from the kitchen, and the scent of fresh pressed coffee is wafting through the air. Klaus’ stomach starts to rumble and he finds the willpower to move, even though the chill of separating from Diego is almost too much.

He’s almost free when something hard and hot brushes over the small of his back. He freezes.

Diego snores, dead to the world. Entirely unaware of his morning wood pressing up against Klaus insistently.

Klaus moves slowly and pointedly doesn’t look—it isn’t as though they haven’t seen each other naked before. By the time he’s managed to claw his way out of the nest of pillows, Diego is starting to wake up, grumbling and tossing and turning.

“Morning, sunshine,” Klaus says cheerily.

“Ugh.”

Klaus nods. “You said it. Coffee?”

“Please.” Diego rolls over and shoves his face into another pillow. Klaus sips out of the sitting room and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Warmth sparks in his chest at the sight of the rest of his siblings gathered around the table, mom at the stove cooking away and humming softly. It’s homely, domestic, and the absence of dear old dad at the head of the table is a blessing rather than a haunting.

“Morning,” Luther says, nodding to the french press sitting on the counter.

Klaus groans. “Thank fuck.” He drags his feet over to the coffee and grabs two mugs from the rack.

“Diego still asleep?”

“Pretty much.” Klaus pours himself a cup and drinks half of it in one go. It almost burns, still a little too hot, but the heat and bitter goodness hit him like a freight train. “Fuck, I missed coffee,” he almost whimpers.

He doesn’t even care about the titters of laughter from behind him. It’s a good sound, a family sound. One he could get used to hearing. He tops off his own mug and pours what’s left for Diego.

“You’re looking a little flushed,” Allison says as he turns back around. “You feeling okay?”

“Just peachy,” he replies with a wide grin. Even so, Allison stands up from her seat and comes to him. He doesn’t even try to dodge the back of her hand when she presses it against his forehead. “I’m fine,” he teases. “Diego’s a fucking furnace.”

Allison’s lips twist but she nods. “Okay.”

“I promise, sister mine, to tell you the very second I start feeling under the weather, okay?”

Allison grins and lightly slaps his cheek. “Okay. Go give Diego his coffee and tell him there’s still pancakes if he wants some.”

Diego does want some, it turns out, but he doesn’t want to move. Klaus can’t really blame him; the body aches that come with time travel are pretty bad.

“I’m not bringing food to you,” Klaus says. He hasn’t even given Diego his mug of coffee yet. Klaus has almost finished his own and hopes someone thought to start a second pot.

“Klaus,” Diego growls. It’s the voice he uses when he’s trying his hardest to be number one, a leader. Mostly, he sounds like a tired cat. Klaus reaches out and gently kicks his shin. “Fine! Fine! If I sit up, will you at least give me the coffee?”

“Deal.”

Klaus watches as Diego struggles to sit up. He stifles a laugh at the patch of short hair sticking out straight on one side of Diego’s head. He waits until Diego is sitting up as straight, even if he’s still half buried by blankets. Diego looks up at him, eyes still sleep-heavy, and Klaus finally takes pity on him and passes over the coffee.

Diego sips slowly, then tilts his head back and just drains the whole cup.

“You could savor it,” Klaus points out, ignoring his own nearly empty mug.

“Just help me up.”

Klaus holds out a hand and helps to haul Diego to his feet, keeps holding his hand as Diego kicks away the blankets and stumbles out of the nest. “Pancakes?”

Diego’s brow furrows as he considers it.

Klaus’ words are out before his brain really catches up with his mouth. “We can go back to bed after pancakes.”

Diego eyes him—not suspicious, but hopeful. “Yeah, alright.”

Diego trails after him as they head back to the kitchen. Luther and Allison are nowhere to be found, neither is Five. Vanya and Ben are still at the table, each with a book in their hands, unsurprisingly. They both look up and flash smiles at Diego and Klaus, but the real highlight is Diego’s face when Grace turns around, a tall stack of pancakes on a plate.

Klaus busies himself with getting another cup of coffee while Diego all but rushes over to mom. He’s grinning and bright-eyed as he takes the plate, and he looks only a little embarrassed when Grace smooths the hair sticking out from the side of his head. She ushers him over to the table and Klaus follows, using a fork to snag two pancakes from the stack and pull them onto a plate left out.

Diego stares at mom like a kid in a candy store, and Klaus shares a silent laugh with Vanya and Ben.

They burn through the pancakes in no time—saving the world and traveling through time works up an appetite. Vanya slips out of the room first, murmuring something about Five or her violin, Klaus isn’t totally sure. Ben hangs around a little longer, then dogears the page in book, flashes Klaus a grin, and then he’s gone.

“You ready for bed?” Diego asks as he drops his fork onto his plate.

Klaus stuffs the last bite of syrupy goodness into his mouth and nods. “Your place or mine?” He asks with a laugh.

He’s pretty sure he’s not imaging the subtle pink flush high on Diego’s cheeks. “Mine,” Diego says. He walks to the doorway but waits for Klaus to catch up, then holds out a hand. Klaus doesn’t even think before he takes it and links their fingers. Diego guides him up the stairs, looking back at Klaus every few feet as if to make sure he’s still there.

“What’s up with you?” Klaus asks as they finally make it to Diego’s bedroom.

“Just can’t believe we made it, is all.” Diego shuts the door most of the way behind them. “Can’t believe we did it.” He starts to strip out of the leather and tight pants, down to an undershirt and boxer briefs.

Klaus follows his lead. “I never had a doubt.” It’s a bald-faced lie, and Diego’s stare is unimpressed. “I’m glad we made it.”

Diego climbs into bed first and holds up the edge of the blankets. Klaus slips under them, and this is different from the puppy pile, _so_ different. It’s warmer and closer, bare skin on skin. Klaus can feel the coarse hairs littering Diego’s body, can feel the tension in Diego’s muscles.

_What does he feel?_ Klaus thinks. He lets himself sink into the pillow and, full of food and coffee (caffeine be damned), starts to sink into sleep as well.

“If you ever do something like that…” Diego starts.

Klaus doesn’t even crack an eye. “Like what?”

“To bring Ben back.”

Klaus bites his lip on a frown. “I had to. It was our only shot.”

Diego throws an arm around his waist and tugs him closer. Klaus still hasn’t opened his eyes. “We could’ve found a way to bring him back without you almost killing yourself.”

“Does it really matter?”

“Do you seriously not give a single fuck about your life?”

“If it would save you, any of you, I’d do it every fucking time.” Klaus does open his eyes now, to glare at Diego. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t, if you had the chance.”

Diego’s mouth shuts with a hard _snap_. Klaus nods, murmurs, “That’s what I thought,” before rolling over. Diego shuffles closer and he’s like a furnace against Klaus’ back. His arm is still around Klaus’ waist, tight and comforting.

 

 

They sleep the day away, and no one comes knocking. Klaus opens his eyes when he catches the faintest drift of music coming from Luther’s room. He smiles, the familiarity of it washing over him like a warm ocean wave. He doesn’t even open his eyes, content to exist in the space between sleep and awake, hazy and dreamy as it is. Diego’s still wrapped around him, still burning hot as always.

Hard, yet again, against Klaus’ ass.

“Once is a coincidence, twice…” Klaus mutters to himself. Still, it’s not entirely unwelcome. It wasn’t earlier this morning, either. Just unexpected.

Their time in the past changed all of them—but in some ways it seems like Diego and Klaus changed the most. It’s hard to pinpoint why, exactly. It’s not as though anything special happened to separate them from the rest. Just tension, building, _flourishing_ as they lived out these half-lives apart from time.

Maybe it was the time Klaus went to a gay bar, and Diego had dragged Luther along to find him, convinced Klaus was looking to score or that he’d end up dead. Maybe it was the time Diego’s power backfired, turned completely on him, and Klaus had to stitch him up the back of a rickety old van. Maybe it was the long nights spent awake together, catching up on all the time they missed. Maybe it was nothing in particular at all.

Klaus sighs and shrugs. He’s dimly aware of his own hard on pressing against the front of his briefs. Diego yawns and stretches, and the motion pushes Diego’s hips forward—Klaus’ dick twitches in reply.

“Shush, you,” Klaus hisses down at his lap.

“Who you talkin’ to?”

Klaus stops. “My dick.”

Diego hums. “What’s it saying?”

Klaus’ skin is burning. His mouth is dry as he speaks. “Wanna listen for yourself?”

Diego huffs a laugh, but it’s tinged with nervousness. Klaus looks over his shoulder and isn’t totally surprised to see a look of shock on his brother’s face, one laced with apprehension.

“Your dick is doing some talking too,” Klaus points out. He says it to lighten the mood but Diego’s blush only worsens. “We should probably talk about this.”

Diego licks his lips. “Or we could not.”

“You’re not gonna freak out on me, later?” Klaus asks, skeptical.

“You’re not the first guy I’ve slept with.”

That’s an avenue to be explored at a later date. “Pretty sure I’m the first of our siblings that you’re about to sleep with.”

Diego rolls his eyes. “We’ve been metaphorically fucking each other over for decades, it can’t be that difficult.”

Klaus purses his lips, mostly to see what Diego will do—and he does exactly what Klaus was hoping for.

Diego kisses him. He moves in closer and plasters himself all along Klaus’ back. His erection presses in the dip between Klaus’ cheeks and his stubble scrapes over Klaus’ shoulder and his lips are dry and smooth on Klaus’. Klaus moans urgently into the kiss, suddenly too warm but burning for it at the same time.

“Like this,” Diego murmurs when Klaus tries to roll over. “Your ass…”

Klaus grins and hides his blushing face in a pillow. “Lube?”

Diego shakes his head and kisses the ball of Klaus’ shoulder. “Too impatient.” He reaches down and drags Klaus’ briefs off, torturously slow. He reaches between Klaus’ thighs but bypasses his dick and sac, straight to the baby soft skin of his inner thighs. “Here,” he groans.

Klaus nods so fast he almost rears back and hits Diego’s nose. They both laugh, but Klaus’ devolves into a gasping moan as he listens to Diego spit in his hand. The slick sounds of a hand on a cock follow, and Klaus wishes he could watch Diego jerk off, wishes he could be the one jerking his brother off.

Diego lifts one of Klaus’ legs and guides his dick between them. Klaus squeezes his thighs together carefully, just enough for pressure and friction. The tip of Diego’s cock brushes Klaus’ balls and sends fireworks of almost-pleasure shooting down his spine. It’s good, but not quite enough.

Diego pulls out before thrusting in slowly. The spit and precome and clammy sweat between Klaus’ legs helps slick the way, and when Diego reaches around to tug at Klaus’ dick, he shouts.

“Everyone’s gonna hear you,” Diego taunts.

Klaus tries to elbow him for the jibe but the pleasure is so sudden and overwhelming, maddening after so long without it, Klaus isn’t sure he could move if he really wanted to. His body is a livewire strung tight and ready to snap. It’s all he can do to reach back and clutch at Diego, dig his nails into toned flesh. Klaus bites his lips on more whimpers, but they escape anyway. His legs are quaking with the strain to keep his thighs together and his toes are curling and his balls are tight—

“I’m close,” he gasps out. He looks over his shoulder again and Diego meets him in a sloppy kiss with too much spit and teeth. The thrusts between his thighs speed up and the friction is like ripples in a pond, ripples of pleasure coasting through his body.

Diego growls into the kiss, something that maybe sounds like _“come for me,”_ and Klaus obeys as Diego bites into his bottom lip.

Diego milks his orgasm from him ruthlessly; his hand and thrusting never stop until he comes, splattering Klaus’ thighs in come with a deep grunt.

“Jesus,” Klaus murmurs, wrinkling his nose at the scent of sex that now fills the room. “Why did we wait so long to do that?”

Diego snickers. “Doesn’t matter,” he says before kissing Klaus hard again. Klaus moans softly into it, tries to tangle a hand in Diego’s hair. “I’m not wasting anymore time,” Diego breaks the kiss. He nips at Klaus’ chin, almost surely leaving a mark.

Klaus grins. “Me neither,” he agrees.


End file.
